Travesura realizada
by Simona Polle
Summary: Remus acaba de requisar el mapa del merodeador y Harry acaba de salir de su oficina dejándolo solo con el objeto que le recuerda tanto lo bueno de su pasado, como todo lo que ha perdido con los años.


Esta historia es canon y transcurre durante el tercer año de Harry. Remus acaba de requisar el mapa del merodeador y Harry acaba de salir de su oficina dejándolo solo con un objeto que le recuerda lo bueno de su pasado y todo lo que ha perdido con los años.

Y creo que ya saben, no soy dueña de nada, no soy JKRowling, si lo fuera les aseguro que Remus seguiría vivo.

* * *

 **Travesura Realizada  
**

 _"Y así vamos adelante, botes contra la corriente,_  
 _incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado."  
_ _F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

Cuando quedó solo en su oficina, Remus se sentó en su escritorio y contempló el gastado pergamino. Llevaba quince años sin verlo, recordó a la perfección cuando James, Peter, Sirius y él intentaban escaparse de Filch que los perseguía por haber vuelto a la señora Norris en una gata de pelaje esponjoso y azul. James que llevaba el mapa en las manos quiso saber si había alguien cerca, pero por intentar ver el mapa del merodeador, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡No! - gritó James mientras sus gafas saltaban de su cabeza y el mapa de sus manos - ¡Corran!

Peter, que se dio cuenta, retrocedió para ayudarlo a levantarse y escapar, pero Filch estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que James solo alcanzó a decir _"Travesura Realizada"_ sobre el mapa del merodeador antes de que Filch los atrapara. Sirius y él se miraron con complicidad y resignados se acercaron a sus amigos. Era una regla para ellos que si atrapaban a uno en una de las bromas que habían realizado juntos, los atrapaban a todos. Al fin y al cabo era mucho mejor, porque era extraño que Filch realizara castigos por separado, por lo que por lo que si tenían que pulir toda la platería del castillo, por lo menos podrían hacerlo acompañados el uno del otro.

Se le apretó la garganta de tan solo pensar en esos días.

Filch alcanzó el pergamino y lo observó con atención. Para sus ojos de squib (y en realidad para cualquiera que no fuera un Merodeador), era tan solo un pergamino, pero en el fondo, el conserje sabía que si estaba en las manos de los cuatro alumnos más revoltosos del colegio, debía ser confiscado, así que después de mandar a los cuatro a limpiar el excremento de las nuevas criaturas del profesor Kettleburn, escondió el pergamino en su oficina.

Y ahora, después de tantos años, Remus volvía a tenerlo en sus manos. Lo invadió un sin número de emociones: alegría, nostalgia, tristeza, anticipación. Sentía que volvía a tener dieciséis años y que planeaba un ataque a la sala común de Slytherin o trataba de no ser encontrado vagando por los pasillos del castillo a horas indebidas. Las imágenes de sus amigos con miradas maliciosas aparecieron en su cabeza, esa mirada que tenían cada vez que planeaban algo incorrecto, prohibido o peligroso.

Caminar por el castillos a las tres de la mañana intentando descubrir un nuevo pasadizo o corroborar algún mito, como cuando pasaron dos semanas buscando la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw, colocar fuegos artificiales dentro de la oficina de Flitwick, agregar una solución de hipo en el zumo de calabaza de todo el Gran Comedor, provocar extrañas ventiscas dentro de un pasillo para que las faldas de las chicas se levantaran, perseguir a Lily hasta que aceptase una cita de James, causar una inundación en el baño del tercer piso, convencer a los fantasmas de hacer una rebelión con el profesor Binns...

Convertirse en animagos ilegales para ayudarlo a pasar las noches de luna llena sin importarles lo peligroso que podía ser para ellos.

Remus tragó con dificultad, intentando contener las lágrimas. Estaba solo en su oficina pero aun así se contuvo de soltar una lágrima porque aunque sabía que nadie lo vería, pero sabía que si se permitía lamentarse por un segundo, no pararía hasta deprimirse profundamente y ya había pasado demasiados años llorando a sus amigos, lloraba por James, Peter e incluso por Sirius.

No por Sirius el traidor que había permitido que James y Lily murieran, ni por Sirius el asesino de Peter y una docena de muggles. No, él había llorado por Sirius Black, el niño que decidió ser su amigo a pesar de su condición, el que casi muere transfigurado intentando convertirse en perro, el joven que creía que se estaba lamentando demasiado así que convenció a Mary Macdonald de darle un beso.

¡Por Melín! Lloraba incluso por Canuto, el perro que traía pulgas a la habitación.

Estuvo apunto de lanzar un _Incendio_ sobre el pergamino por la rabia que tenía. Aun no entendía cómo ese Sirius Black, su amigo que había despreciado a su propia familia por sus creencias sobre la superioridad de la sangre, se había convertido en Sirius Black, el hombre más buscado del mundo mágico. Aun no podía convencerse de que fuera cierto, aun le parecía irreal.

A veces se sumergía en su cabeza y se imaginaba que todo se trataba de un mal sueño, que un día iba a despertar por los lenguetazos de un perro gigante y negro que intentaba despertarlo en la casa de los Potter porque ya era tarde y se iba a perder el nuevo intentó de desayuno de James que cada mañana lograba volver una satén inutilizable y amargar el té. Se imaginaba levantándose para encontrarse en la escalera con Lily cargando al pequeño Harry que estiraría sus manos y gritaría _"¡Olate! ¡Olate!"_ , porque sabía que él siempre llevaba aunque sea un pequeño chocolate con él. Peter llegaría a la hora de hora de la cena para reportarse después de su trabajo en el departamento de transporte mágico y al fin estarían todos juntos como la familia que eran.

Eran, pasado.

Respiró hondo e intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Esas ilusiones que se creaba en la cabeza solo le causarían un nuevo dolor de cabeza. Todas sus alegrías habían desaparecido, no tenía veinte años y con una pandilla de amigos, tenía treinta y tres y era un solitario hombre que había pasado años desempleado y con depresión, sobreviviendo en bajo mundo de los magos. Sus amigos habían desaparecido de sus vidas y Harry ya no era un bebé que intentaba convencerlo de que le diese un chocolate, era un joven traumatizado que nunca pudo conocerlo como el _"tío Remus"_.

Y claramente ya no necesitaba un mapa para merodear por el castillo, porque era un maldito profesor que si quería podía ir a las cocinas a las dos de la mañana y nadie le diría nada. El mapa del merodeador se burlaría de él de saber que se había convertido en profesor porque lo habían hechizado para lanzar los mejores insultos a ellos.

Remus detuvo sus pensamientos por un momento, tuvo una idea que le dio ilusiones, pero que a la vez le aterraba. Sabía que podía ser una pésima idea, pero después de pensar en sus amigos, necesitaba un recordatorio de lo que había sido ser feliz, de lo que era ser un Merodeador. Miró el viejo y grueso pergamino, pasó sus gastadas manos por él y decidió que lo haría solo una vez, se permitiría revivir su adolescencia por una única vez y después ocultaría el mapa para no obsesionarse con él.

\- _Revelo_ \- exclamó apuntando con su varita.

La tinta empezó a aparecer de a poco en el pergamino y Remus sintió que su corazón se aceleró cuando empezó a leer las primeras palabra y el primer nombre.

 _"El señor Cornamenta agradece al profesor Lupin por librarlo del grasiento cara de vampiro, pero cree que es necesario recomendarle una depilación para librarse de ese pequeño problema peludo"_

Remus soltó una carcajada que retumbó en su oficina. Podía escuchar la voz de un James de catorce años preguntándole cómo se vería un hombre lobo depilado, como si ser un hombre lobo le diera la capacidad de responder esa pregunta. James siempre hacía preguntas hipotéticas y realmente absurdas sobre hombres lobos, a veces incluso lo despertaba agitándolo o lanzándole agua a las cinco de la mañana gritándole: "¿Y cuando seas un anciano y se te caigan los dientes, te transformaras en un hombre lobo sin dientes?" o "¿Si cambiamos tu pelo a verde, serás un hombre lobo verde?"

James logró alterar su shampoo para que su pelo cambiara de color justo el día antes de su transformación y aunque se decepcionó de no ver a una hombre lobo fucsia (porque ese fue el color que terminó usando en su experimento), si disfrutó de verlo ir a clases por una semana con el femenino color en su cabeza.

 _"El señor Colagusano también le agradece y quiere agregar que no debería preocuparse por su pequeño problema peludo, sino por su gran problema de ronquidos"_

Clásico Peter. En sexto año cuando sus amigos lo habían criticado por estar rechazando a cada chica que mostrara interés y él había alegado que tenía "cierto pequeño problema peludo" que le impedía llegar a generar una relación verdadera, Peter le había gritado que debía olvidarse de su condición porque era más probable que el hecho de que roncaba más fuerte de Hagrid era más problemático que mentir una vez al mes.

La discusión sobre las relaciones terminó y James, Sirius y Peter pasaron todo el día imitando los fuertes ronquidos del hombre lobo.

 _"El señor Canuto está de acuerdo con el señor Colagusano y quiere recalcar que el profesor Lupin no puede culpar al perro por las pulgas, cuando todos sabemos que es él el pulguiento."_

Casi quiso gritarle a Sirius que fue solo una vez que había vuelto con pulgas después de una luna llena y que en cambio él siempre volvía de sus andanzas perrunas por Hogsmeade con una infestación que hacía que tuvieran que fumigar la habitación casi todas las semanas.

Definitivamente no extrañaba las pulgas.

 _"El señor Lunático quiere insultar al profesor Lupin, pero cree más importante advertir a los señores Cornamenta, Colagusano y Canuto que sabe dónde duermen y que es él el que siempre planea las venganzas."_

Eso fue inesperado, su propio álter ego lo defendía de sus amigos, aunque tenía razón, a pesar de que todos los profesores lo catalogaron como tímido, responsable e incluso había sido prefecto, era él el que generalmente ideaba los planes y venganzas. Sirius siempre decía que entre los cuatro él era el más perverso y que su mente malvada se debía a la cantidad de libros de crímenes que había leído en su infancia.

Y, aunque nunca le gustaba admitirlo, Sirius tenía razón. Esos libros de detectives de su madre no solo le habían dado una cantidad de ideas para sus travesuras, sino que también hacía que se preocupara de cada detalle para que no los descubrieran.

Iba a sonreír ante el recuerdo de la invasión a la sala de profesores que habían hecho en tercer año, pero la tinta de los mensajes de los merodeadores empezó a desvanecerse lentamente y con ella se esfumaba la temporal alegría de tener a sus amigos con él. Unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a empapar el pergamino, sentía el dolor en el pecho y lo invadió la culpa por no haber estado con los Potter, él pudo haber sido el guardián secreto y hubiese muerto antes de entregarlos. Le dolía no haber salvado a Peter y por sobre todas las cosas se odiaba por no haber descubierto que Sirius los estaba traicionando.

Los merodeadores ya no existían en la realidad, eran solo una ilusión guardada en ese pergamino y debía alejarse de él sino quería obsesionarse con el pasado. Tenía que enfocarse en el presente, en el futuro, en lo importante: Harry. Su misión era cuidar a Harry, redimirse por todos los años que había pasado deprimido sin contactarlo, debía protegerlo de Sirius Black.

Remus seguía llorando, pero había tomado una decisión. Agarró el pergamino, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y lo metió debajo de un pesado libro que estaba dentro.

\- Adios, muchachos - susurró mientras cerraba el cajón - gracias por las travesuras realizadas.

* * *

Les aviso que quiero llorar.  
 _ **Simona Polle**_


End file.
